


Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec thinks of a very interesting ways how to use Magnus' large mirror that he has in his room 👀🔥😋





	Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

‘’Oh, my fucking God, you’re so tight,’’ moaned Alec as he braced himself, sinking into the tightness of Magnus’ hole and the warlock groaned as he swallowed the hunter all the way to the brim, grabbing onto the sheets and was taking in fast, shallow breaths as his sweaty forehead was resting against the pillow and he tried to even out his breathing, biting onto his lower lip and Alec ran his hand up and down his back and leaned closer, pressing a little kiss in between his shoulder blades. ‘’Mmm, you’re taking me up so well,  _ fuck, _ ’’ groaned Alec and then gripped on Magnus’ sides and tried not to move quite yet, Magnus’ hips shaking like crazy and he groaned. Alexander was so nice and snug inside of him, so big and hard, making him shake to his core and even though he appreciated Alexander taking his time, he wish he didn’t. Magnus wished to be fucked senseless against the mattress and he shamelessly groaned, pushing back against Alec, trying to show him that he was more than ready, but Alec was still stalling.

‘’Alexander, darling,  _ please _ ,’’ begged Magnus and Alec smiled softly, leaning down again and he gently cupped Magnus’ chin and turned his head back and kissed his lips softly, leaving Magnus hungry for more and he spread his legs further apart. 

‘’Shh, I’ve got you,’’ said Alec softly, his breath shaky as he was really holding back the best way he could and it didn’t really help that Magnus had just tightened around him even more. He cursed and then laughed breathlessly. ‘’Are you okay? I’ll go nice and slow, Magnus,’’ promised Alec and the warlock whined as he felt himself pressing up against Alexander again, moving his hips and he shook his head. ‘’No?’’ asked Alec and then grinned a little bit. ‘’You don’t want it slow?’’ asked Alec and slipped his hand lower, cupping Magnus’ leaking cock and he shuddered. ‘’You’re so wet,  _ fuck _ ,’’ commented Alec and didn’t even give Magnus the chance to speak up. Magnus was weak to Alec’s dirty talk and he then swallowed again, shaking his head again.

‘’Don’t want it slow, no, darling,’’ muttered Magnus and then looked around, his glamour slipping slowly and Alec grinned, because he knew that he was soon going to be fucking that glamour completely away and he was quite proud of that. He made Magnus completely lose control. ‘’Move already, fuck me, give it to me nice and hard,  _ please.  _ I need it,’’ said Magnus as he had no problems telling Alec loud and clear what his body craved for and Alec grinned a little bit. Magnus’ fists were gripping onto the sheets again as Alexander  _ finally _ moved and a grin spread across his face as he was pushed down nice and hard - just like he loved it. God, he loved it when Alec took control like that in the bedroom and he shuddered when he felt Alec spreading his legs a bit more to give him better access.

‘’Like  _ this _ ?’’ asked Alec and gave Magnus a nice and deep thrust and Magnus’ eyes rolled back into his head and the whine and a loud moan was all the confirmation that Alec needed, chucking a little bit, biting into his lower lip as he picked up nice and steady rhythm, but he knew that Magnus was soon going to be begging for more and that was exactly why he didn’t go fast right from the start. He  _ loved _ hearing Magnus’ wrecked begs and moans, sinking his fingers deep into Magnus’ sides, hard enough to leave marks later, but Magnus  _ loved _ it and he let out a little groan of agreement as Alec’s dick continued fucking into him. Alec’s eyes were dark with hunger and he looked down.

‘’Yes, yes, Alexander, just like that. Go  _ deeper,  _ go de- ah, fuck yes,’’ was chanting Magnus over and over again, urging Alec to go faster he felt his cock stirring up inside of Magnus. It was so hot and tight around him and Magnus grinned, because Alec was slowly losing his battle of his self control and soon he was going to be pounding into his mercilessly, so he tightened his muscles around him again, trying to break Alec. Alec heard Magnus’ chuckles and he grinned - so it was on purpose. Magnus was being naughty on purpose and bad boys deserved to be punished, so he pulled back a little bit and gently gave Magnus’ ass a little smack and Magnus moaned in agreement.

‘’Mmm, tightening on purpose, you bad boy,’’ said Alec and then gave Magnus another little smack. It didn’t hurt at all - it felt so good and Alec noticed that Magnus seemed to like. ‘’You like this?’’ asked Alec with a little grin and Magnus frantically nodded, because  _ fuck _ he wanted so much more. Alec grinned and then smacked his ass cheek again and Magnus arched his back, pressing up against Alec, matching up with his thrusts and he let out a low moan when he felt Alec’s cock finally reaching his favourite spot, mewling, his legs shaking and it was getting hard for him to keep himself up like this, but he also loved the struggle. 

‘’ _ Harder _ ,’’ ordered Magnus, but Alec didn’t hit him harder, he really didn’t have the heart to do it. Instead, he pulled back and Magnus whined, because Alec was being unfair and he reached down with his hand, wanting to touch his cock, though before he was able to do it, Alec caught his hand and then grinned - he had a better use to put Magnus’ hands at, his filthy desires coming true and he was living for it. ‘’ _ Alexander I need to- _ ’’

‘’Today you’ll be coming without touching your dick,’’ said Alec and Magnus whined.

‘’Alexander,’’ groaned Magnus and then looked over his chest, his eyes glazed with hunger and he was drowning in pleasure as Alec was pounding into his faster then and he was really needing to touch his cock, it felt as it was about to burst and he- ‘’Oh, fuck I love it, yes, harder, harder… mmm, love it,’’ he went back to chanting and Alec was grinning, Magnus’ hand wandering to his cock again and Alec caught both of Magnus’ hands and placed then back, on top of Magnus’ ass and the warlock whined. ‘’Alec?’’

‘’Spread your cheeks,’’ said Alec and Magnus felt chills running up his spine - that voice. So low and shaky - it was just like a music to Magnus’ ears and he bit hard into his lower lip. Magnus had to see his face and he slowly turned around, looking Alec at a weird angle, but he had to see… those dark and hungry eyes made him completely melt and he loved feeling like that - under Alec’s complete control. ‘’I wanna see my cock fucking into you,’’ carried on Alec and Magnus swallowed thickly, nodding and then reached back with shaky hands, pulling his ass cheeks apart and Alec growled, because that was so fucking hot he almost came just then, gritting his teeth. 

‘’Like this, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus with a sly smirk and Alec nodded. 

‘’Good boy,’’ praised him Alec and Magnus smiled happily, closing his eyes as finally Alec’s self control and restrain broke and he finally got what he wanted - Alec letting go and bounding into him nice and hard, the bed creaking under his nice thrusts. He moved like a hurricane - all destruction and power, leaving Magnus wrecked under him and Magnus was thanking all of the angels for that Stamina rune. It was absolutely  _ everything _ and he was barely holding himself up, his thighs hurting and so were his arms, his fingers gripping into his skin as he was still keeping his cheeks spread as Alec continued fucking into him, rolling his hips, hitting his prostate dead on with each trust. 

Magnus was completely lost in his delirium, an oceans of moans coming out his mouth, saying Alexander’s name over and over again like a matra, while Alec tried his best not to be coming any time soon, though it was really  _ hard _ on him not to. Magnus was just so freaking hot and Alec was barely holding back, looking around the room and a little fun idea popped into his mind when he saw the large mirror that Magnus had on the wall in his bedroom that was on the other side of the bedroom. Alec’s mind darkened again with lust and he wanted… to finish Magnus off in front of the mirror. He wanted Magnus to see himself like this - completely wrecked as Alec’s cock was fucking into him and…  _ fuck.  _

Magnus whined when Alec suddenly pulled out and he turned around and he pouted. ‘’Alexander, what-’’ stammered Magnus, but Alec’s lips cut him off from talking, kissing him and he gently moved Magnus closer, wrapped his arms underneath him and he slowly lifted both of them up, stumbling across the room on the other side of the bed and Magnus had to many questions of what might be going through Alec’s mind, but he was distracted Alec’s tongue sucking on his neck and Alec slowly sat down onto the bed, Magnus sitting on top of him and he wrapped his fingers around Alec’s hot cock and Alec quickly broke their kiss and then gasped. ‘’Darling, what happened?’’

‘’I-I wanna fuck you in front of the mirror,’’ said Alec and Magnus turned around, a sly grin spreading across his lips and he then waggled his eyebrows. Oh, he liked how Alexander was thinking and he then leaned down, kissing him again. 

‘’I like how you think, my love,’’ commented Magnus, pulling back a little bit.

‘’I-I want you to turn around and ride me,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered, because  _ fuck.  _ ‘’Make yourself feel good on my dick,’’ urged him Alec and Magnus slowly turned around, standing up and he couldn’t wait to feel Alec back inside. The position was going to allow Alec to hit much deeper and excitement pooled in his tummy as he reached back with his hand again and gently held the base of Alec’s cock as he lined up his entrance with it and Alec shuddered when Magnus started sinking down his cock, Alec leaning a bit back and Magnus spread his legs, putting them onto the bed, which would allow him the perfect spot to bounce up and down Alec’s cock and the moment Alec was fully inside of him, his eyes closed, the feeling too intense and he almost  _ came _ just there and then. 

‘’Oh, fuck, so deep-’’

‘’Mmm, yes,’’ moaned along Alec and then leaned back more, holding himself on his elbows and Magnus slowly lifted himself up, Alec catching him with his arms when he leaned forward too much. ‘’I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,’’ cooed Alec into Magnus’ ear, his face red and Magnus nodded, Alec helping him as he slowly lifted himself up a little bit and then thrusted up with his hips -  _ fuck, the power of the Stamina rune _ and Magnus couldn’t handle it. It was too much, Alec was moving slow now, fucking his nice and deep, but it was too much, Magnus’ toes curling, his cock leaking like crazy, Alec looking into the mirror and he gasped. ‘’Oh, my fucking God, you look so gorgeous,’’ commented Alec and couldn’t take his eyes away from their reflections.

Alec could see his dick buried deep inside of Magnus, Magnus’ cock bouncing with each thrust, looking painfully hard and Alec gritted his teeth, swelling up even more and he was so freaking close. Magnus’ expression affected him the most though - his eyes were tightly closed, mouth slightly open and he had such a wrecked expression… ‘’Look at yourself when I fuck you,’’ whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and then nipped Magnus’ neck and Magnus whined. ‘’You’re gorgeous, open your eyes,’’ ordered Alec and Magnus nodded, slowly bobbing his head forward and then cracked his eyes open.

Golden orbs were shining and Alec cursed, Magnus… moaning loudly. He saw the face he was making - he looked completely and utterly fucked out, his eyes shining almost and the way Alec was rolling his hips, holding him still up - it was  _ too much.  _ Far too much, the visuals stimulated Magnus enough to make him push over the edge. 

’I’m coming, Alexander, I’m gonna come,’’ yelped Magnus and didn’t even need to touch his cock anymore - he was coming hard, sinking down on Alec’s cock, which pressed up against his prostate and he went limp in Alec’s arms, leaning back against him as he came hard, all over his stomach and the bed, getting tighter and Alec bit Magnus’ shoulder gently when he finally couldn’t handle it anymore, coming hard inside of Magnus, who whined in ecstasy when he felt Alec filling him up with his hot load and Alec’s strong arms were around him, keeping him nice and snug while they were coming back to their senses and Magnus shuddered, gently lifting up, but quickly laid back down - his legs weren’t working still and Alec was quickly next to him.

‘’You okay?’’ asked Alec and kissed Magnus’ cheek, the warlock nodding.

‘’My fucking God, yes I’m wonderful, I’m… you’re a freaking genius, Alexander,’’ commented Magnus and was completely impressed that Alec thought of such a way to use his mirror and Alec happily waggled his eyebrows.

‘’I know right?’’ asked Alec happily and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then started giggling, curling up next to Alec and then he kissed him softly, Alec’s strong arms around him making him feel safe and sound and he allowed himself to indulge in the moment for a little longer, because it was such a perfect moment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Do leave a comment if you liked Alec's idea 🔥😋😏


End file.
